Two Worlds Collide
by Kaia Elzabeth Turner
Summary: Sapphire Potter-Cullen is Harry's twin sister, but was given to the Cullens by Dumbledore. Seth imprints, and blah blah blah. Up for adoption. I have no inseration so, PM me. M for language and sexual suggestions:P SethXOC AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sapph and every character not mentioned in the books. Also, last time I tried(And failed) to write a Twilight/HP crossover, someone said something about the main characters name being the same as the authors, but my name is really Maddiee, but I'm obsessed with gem related names like Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire. Also, everything is on my profile:)

* * *

Cough. Ow. Cough. That was basicly my whole night. Coughing here and there. Father says I should stay in bed for the day, but Potters don't do as we're told. Harry's and my past is proof. In first year we went to the third floor or whatever, and got past fluffy, the three headed dog. In second year we entered the Chamber of Secrets and defeated the basilisc. Third year we held his godfather, Sirius escape. And now, summer, August 13th. My brother, Edward's wedding day. There was no way in hell I was going to miss this becuase of some stupid cough. So here I am, taking a steaming hot shower, waiting for Bella, the bride, who is a muggle-human. I shaved, washed my hair, body and got out. Wrapping a towel around my body and hair, I walked into my room to see a red satin strapless dress, with a diamond sash beneath the bust on my bed. The skirt was a bubble type thing. I smiled and put it on. It fit like a glove, thank you Alice.

As I was shaking my hair with my towel, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I asked and Alice was beside me in a blur. "Bella's here. Come on, Rose and I will work on you both. Think of it as bonding." She dragged me into her bathroom and sat me down in one of the chairs. In the one beside me, I saw a girl who brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. This must be Bella. When she laid eyes on me she became comfused. "Bella, this is our sister, Sapphire Potter-Cullen." Rose introduced from the doorway. "How old is she?" Bella asked, and blushed a bit. "Fourteen." I said and her eyes widened. "You look at least sixteen." I shrugged. "Okay, Rose can you work on Sapph's hair while I do her make up?" Ali asked and Rose got to work immediately.

Bella and I got to know each other over the next two hours while my sisters were working on us. My hair was pin-straight and my make up was simple; eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. Bella looked gorgeous! Her hair was very complicated, and her make-up was simply amazing. She put on her dress and I smiled. "Beautiful sister." I said and she turned around to look in the mirror. "Wow. Alice did good." She mumbled and I chuckled. "Come on, let's go." Ali said and dragged us to the stairs. She handed me a bouquet of flowers and we stood at the top. Rose started playing the music and I made my way down the stairs. When I was in veiw, Carlisle, Emm, Jazz and Edward smiled. 'See, I told you I would never miss your wedding.' I thought and Edward gave a stiff nod. I took my place and Alice came beside me. Lastly was Bella. When she came in veiw, everyone starred, which caused her to blush a bit.

The wedding went smoothly, and we are now at the reception or whatever. Bella and Edward were currently greeting people. I stood behind three people. A man in a wheelchair, a petit woman and a gigntic boy. They all had russet skin and onyx black hair. "Thanks for coming." Edward said sincerely. "Congrats Bella, Edward." Some one said. Their voice was thick and husky. "Thanks for letting Seth come Billy." Edward said and shook hands with the guy in the wheelchair. "No problem. Congratulations." Edward and Bella smiled as they left. I skipped upto Bella and grabbed her in a giant hug. "I'm so happy that you're FINALLY in the family!" I whispered in her ear. Edward pryed me away from her, and I hugged him. "Treat her right Edward. Take care of her." I whispered and he nodded. "I will Sapph." When he let go, I gave them one last smile and skipped over to the food table.

Before I could take the last step to the table, I was knocked to the ground. My ass hurts now. "Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry." Said the voice from before, in the line. I rubbed my leg and looked up only to see the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. As soon as my brown eyes met his, time stopped. I was frozen. "Uh, hey, wanna dance?" He asked, his voice was beautiful. Just as I was about to answer, I heard someone clear their throat through a microphone. "Uh, hey everybody! I would like to ask Sapphire to some and sing for us. Come on up here Sapph." I turned and saw Emmett with a shit-eating grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked upto him on stage. "Uh, thanks so much Emm for letting me know before hand that I would be singing." Sarcasm. I glared at him and he just smirked and shrugged. "Okay, well, this one it called One Time, My Heart Edition."

I started playing the guitar chords and sang.  
"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time(One time)  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one  
For me

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
Yeah." People started clapping and I smiled a bit. "Thanks. This one's Love Story." Again, I started on my guitar.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" Again, clapping and I noticed Bella and Edward dancing into the forest. This could not be good. Shaking my head, I turned to the crowd and began to sing Our Song.

* * *

SPOV

Edward and Bella's wedding was amazing. It was now the after party and I was congratulating the couple when I smelt the most amazing scent in the whole world. It was like strawberries and oranges. "Congrats Bella, Edward." I smiled and shook their hands. "Thanks for letting Seth come Billy." Edward said and shook hands with Billy, who smiled a small but reall smile. "No problem. Congratulations." I could tell he was upset about Jake but we left the couple and that amazing smell behind. After talking to them, I wandered off to the food, when I bumped into someone. Looking down I saw it was a redhead in a red dress but no shoes. Huh, weird. I also noticed that she had the amazing scent.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry." I said paniking a little. She rubbed her leg and looked up at me. She had a pair of amazing chocolate brown eyes. As soon as our eyes, time stopped. I was frozen. Everything that made me who I was, cut and flew away, no longer mattered. The only thing that was important now was kepping this redheaded beauty safe and happy. "Uh, hey, wanna dance?" I asked, a little nervous. Just as she was about to answer, someone cleared their throat through a microphone. "Uh, hey everybody! I would like to ask Sapphire to some and sing for us. Come on up here Sapph." Emmett had a shit-eating grin on his face. She walked upto him on stage. So her name is Sapphire, wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "Uh, thanks so much Emm for letting me know before hand that I would be singing." Even her voice was amazing. She glared at him and he just smirked and shrugged. "Okay, well, this one it called One Time, My Heart Edition." She played guitar and sang.

I stood there, mesmerized by the most amazing girl in the whole world. She had the voice of an angel. When she finished people clapped and she introduced the next song, which was love story. Again, absolutely amazing. She looked into the crowd and starred for a minute to long. I followed her gaze and noticed Edward and Bella heading into the forest. Sighing, I discreetly made my way towards them. I could hear Sapphire in the background singing another love song when I reached the trees. I could see Bella and Jacob dancing, then they stopped and he started talking. I couldn't pay attention becuase I was still listening to my angel. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged.

Jacob started shaking and Bella was struggling against his hold and that's when I decided to cut in. Some other wolves helped me to drag Jake off and he phased in the bushes and took off. Edward, Bella and I started back and I heard Sapphire sing a different tune. It sounded like country music, but Taylor Swift kind. I stood near the stage and watched as she smiled and danced as much as the guitar would let her. I never knew having an imprint could be so strange, yet so normal. She had finished the song and it was now time for Edward and Bella to leave for their honeymoon.

As soon as the car pulled away I had to leave with my mom an dBilly. I said goodbye to the remaining Cullens and left, wishing I could've gotten more information about Phire. That's what I'm going to call her, since she has fire-red hair. We had just entered La Push when mom started talking. "That girl that sang was amazing." She said. "Yeah, she is." I said in a dazed voice. "Alright Seth, what's up?" Mom asked. "I imprinted on her." I whispered and I heard gasps. "Seth, you're never going to see her again most likely." Billy mumbled something and the rest of the way was silent. As soon as we got home, I went to bed, but as soon as I closed my eyelids, I saw her face. That night my dreams were filled with the image that is my Sapphire angel.

* * *

Okay, I know Seth's POV sucked, but hey,I couldn't think of anything. I had just gotten back from the pool an dit's like 8:40 at night and I'm tired as shit. Also, as I mentioned at the begingin, EVERYTHING WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! Thanks. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sapph and every character that is **NOT **mentioned in the books. Also, last time I tried(And failed) to write a Twilight/HP crossover, someone said something about the main characters name being the same as the authors, but my name is really Maddiee, but I'm obsessed with gem related names like Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire. Also, everything is on my profile:)

* * *

SapphPOV

So, basicly Jacob almost became a giant wolf while talking to Bella, and Seth, I think helped them out. When things calmed down, Edward and Bella left o go on their honeymoon. As soon as everyone left, I walked upstairs and got changed in a daze. Seth was completely amazing, and really hot. When I was in my jeans and a tee, I went to bed and dreamt of Seth. The next morning, I was so so tired I could barely get out of bed. But Alice jumped on my bed and ripped my sheets off giving me no choice in the matter. "Urgh! Alice! Let me sleep! It's summer for crying out load!" I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows. "Yeah, well a certain wolf is here to see you, and you got a letter." She said adn I jumped up.

I ran to my closet and pulled off a red tee that says Beautiful in black letters, and black short shorts. I also took red sequins chuck taylor all star converse. For a belt I took one that looks like a machine gun roll. I pulled out a black lace bra and pantie set that Alice bought for me and changed into the outfit. I brushed my hair and looked at Alice. "How do I look?" I asked and she chuckled. "You look fine. Come on." She grabbed my arm and threw me on her back. We were in the lounge room at vampire speed. Jazz, Emm, and Seth were watching football on the big screen and Mom was in the kitchen. "Let me guess, Florida Gators vs. Houston Texans?" I asked and Jazz nodded. "Gators winning?" Again a nod. "One more touchdown and they own the game." Emm said.

When the Texans actually got a touchdown Jazz and I cheered. I've always loved Texas ever since Sandy joined Spongebob. Emm grumbled and then pouted but it was soon replaced by a grin when the Gators won the game. "Wow. Oh, Superbowl season starts soon." Emm said and I smiled. "Too bad you'll be in school." That made me pout. "Why would that be a problem?" Seth asked, the first time he spoke. I was about to answer when mom came in, Hedwig on her shoulder. I held out my arm and she flew to me. "Got a letter for me Hedwig?" I asked and took off the letter rolled up on her leg. She flew to the stair railing and perched herself there. I looked around and everbody nodded, telling me to read it.

I took a deep breath and opened it up. I read it aloud.

_"Dear Sapph,_

_Hows your summer so far? Mine's okay, but I wish I could get away from Uncle Vernon and Dudely. Aunt Petunia is nicer but still, they're horrible muggles."_ I stopped reading for a second. That is so not what he wanted to tell me. But beforre I could continue, Seth asked what a muggle was. "A muggle is a human. Seth, I'm a witch." I answered and he raised an eyebrow. Rolling my eyes I went back to the letter, but my scar started hurting. See, when I was little there was this dark wzard who killed, blah blah blah, he tried to kill my twin and I, but we survived. All we got from that night was a scar. He has a lighting bolt on his forehead, and I have a heart on my collar bone. I rubbed it absentmindedly adn continued reading.

_"As you probably thought, I didn't want to talk about my family, and you're right. I was wondering if you've been having this re-accuring dream of a graveyard with a tombstone of acloaked angel with a sickle? And a house, with an old house keeper? And a snake? If so, then so have I. I have no idea what it means, but I don't like it. Whenever I wake up, my scar begins to burn. Does this mean that HE's back, or something? I'm so confused and terrified at the same time. If he's back, then you're in danger and I couldn't live knowing that the last of my family is gone._

_Anyway, I guess I should wrap this up. I kind of can't think of anything else to put into this letter, so I guess that's everything. Oh! Quidtich, are you coming with the Weasley's and I, or are you going with Malfoy? Bulgarins vs. The Irish. Also, you should try out for beater. You have a wicked arm! Must be from all that baseball in America. Well, see you at the station if not at the burrow._

_Your brother,_

_Harry."_

I rolled my eyes at the last bit, but when he was talking about the dream, my scar burned. So, he's been having these dreams too? "So, he's been having these dreams too huh?" Alice said as if she were a mind reader. "Yeah. And everytime I wake up, my scar burns, but I know that it's not because of He-who-, The Dark Lord. Harry and I finished him off first year and second year. Well, Harry mostly did the second year, I was taking care of Ginny and beating Tom up with spells." I answered. "What does this mean?" Emm asked. "It means that I'm going to have another adventure-filled year at Hogwarts. Weither it's a good or a bad thing, I haven't decided." I answered and everyone went quiet. "What about Quiditch? Who are you going with?" Mom asked. "Harry duh! Even if I'm with Malfoy, I still need to be with my brother, plus Lucius scares me." There was a look of hurt that crossed Seth's features, why? "Come on, food's ready." Mom said and we quietly made our way to the kitchen.

After that, I wrote a reply, well, I sent a howler at Harry. Seth and I hung out in my room when suddenly he stepped towards me, starring me in the eye. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I was now pressed against his magnificent body. I could feel heat radiating off his body, keeping me warm. His other hand twined our fingers together and I could feel his hot breath on my nose. I looked up at him, and he lowered his head slightly, eyes darting up to mine. I nodded slightly, and he kissed me. I closed my eyes as my lips moved against his in perfect sync. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. He lifted me up and held my ass. My heartbeat quickened, and a shiver ran through my body.

My legs wrapped around his waist and he backed us up onto my bed. His lips stayed on mine, and suddenly his tongue grazed my lower lip and I gasped. Nobody has ever stuck their tongue out in a kiss before, with me anyway. His tongue met mine and they battled for control, but eventually his won. It was the most mind-numbing kiss ever, but I had to pull away for air before I pass out. I rested my forehead on his, panting from that kiss and looked in his eyes. "Wow." I gasped out. He smiled adn I smiled. He was about to kiss me again but Jazz threw him off him. I pouted at him. "Why'd ya do that?" I asked. "Becuase, you're my little sister and the lust levels from him are too high for your age. You're just lucky it's me and not Emmett." He glared at Seth and glanced back at me. "Sapph, why don't you go down and do laundry?" I rolled my eyes but obeyed.

Seth followed me, and we did laundry together. He stayed for supper then left. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. As soon as he was in the forest, everyone's eyes were on me. "What?" I asked. "You know what. You and that dog had a make-out session. Why?" Rose asked, with a look of disgust. "First, he is not a dog. Second, he kissed me. I mean, I kissed back but he started it. And I have no idea why I even kissed him back." Alice came and rubbed my arm. "What about Draco?" She asked and I groaned. Yeah, I'm dating Draco, but his dad hates me, so we have only kissed once, and I felt nothing. "I don't know. When I kiss him, I feel nothing, empty, but when I kissed Seth, I felt everything I had hoped for in a kiss. Weak knees, light-headedness, quickened heartbeat, and pure love. Alice what am I going to do?" I asked, resting my head on her shoulder. "You are going to break it off with one of them. We don't need another Bella-Edward-Jacob situation." Dad said. I sighed. "I know dad." I said and closed my eyes. "I know." I whispered adn drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As I mentioned at the begingin, EVERYTHING WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! Thanks. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sapph and every character that is **NOT **mentioned in the books. Also, last time I tried(And failed) to write a Twilight/HP crossover, someone said something about the main characters name being the same as the authors, but my name is really Maddiee, but I'm obsessed with gem related names like Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire. Also, everything is on my profile:)

* * *

SapphPOV

After that talk, the next week and a half went by fast. I got a letter from Malfoy saying that his father forebid him from being with me romanticly so he broke up with me. I was relieved and heartbroken at the same time. I cried for a day and then Seth came by and made me feel better. I kept getting letters from Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione saying they were excited for school, and in Harry's case, the dreams are still happening. I was currently in the steaming shower when Alice walked in. "Ali! I'm in the shower!" She just laughed and left. Sometimes I wonder if that pixie is alright in the head.

I got out of the shower and found an outfit on the counter. It consisted of a Charlotte Russel Music tee, a black waistcoat, skinny jeans, Ellie black open-toe pumps. A blue jewl stretch bracelet, and Anaconda Rose Cut Crystal Earrings. Alice also gave me purple lace underwear. I put the outfit on and dried my hair, then straightened it. For make up, I just put on eyeliner and mascara. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. "See, told you that outfit is perfect on her!" Alice said and gave me a hug. WTF? "Wow, it is." Seth's voice drifted through the air. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey beautiful." He pulled me in and gave me a quick kiss, but it still made my heart skip a beat and my knees go weak. "So, what do you want to do today? I have to leave in like, two days." He pouted but nodded. "We could go back to my place, meet my mom." I nodded and he beamed. "Bye guys. Tell mom and dad I'm at La Push." And we walked out.

He phased and ran with me on his back. It was exhilerating. When we were in front of a small two storie red house, I got off him adn he phased back to the man I love. He took my hand and lead me inside. "Seth, is that you?" I heard a very sweet voice ask. "Yeah mom." He said walking down the hall and into a kitchen. A beautiful girl, the one from the wedding stood at the stove. She turned and smiled at Seth. She was very pretty, very wise looking. "Mom, I would like you to meet someone." He pulled me into veiw and his mom's jaw dropped. "The girl from the wedding. Is that who you've been sneaking off to see?" She asked, looking from me to him. "You've been sneaking off? You're a bigger moron then-" I was cut off by a spider crawling on Seths shoulder. I screamed and jumped onto the counter. A look of hurt spread across his features. I didn't care at the moment. Memmories of second year filled my mind. The forbidden forest, the giant spiders. "KIll it already! Kill it! Kill it!" I screeched over and over, and Seth's mom looked at Seth and realization ran across her face. She took a magazine and dragged it onto it.

She threw it outside and looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "All that for a spider? Damn Phire." Seth said, helping me down. I was shaking with fear. "You don't understand. Second year was the worst." He held me as I shook and took me into the living room where his mom sat down in a chair in front of us. Just then a girl walked in. She looked older then Seth, and looked mad. "What is a leech doin-never mind." She said and looked at me. "What happened?" She asked and sat down on the floor beside Seth's mom. "Well, my past isn't going to make sense unless you know what I am. I'm a witch. My mom was a muggle-born and my father was a pureblood." I paused and they nodded. "Well, they were killed by this dark, powerfull wizard and when he tried to kill me and Harry, it didn't work. We drained him of his power, and all we have from that night is scares. Harry has a lightning bolt on his forehead. Me? I have a heart on my colloar bone, see?" I pulled down my shirt and they gasped. Seth looked at it, then started shaking slightly. I put my hand on his chest and he stopped.

"Well, Harry was sent to live with our mother's sister and her family. They're awful people adn I was sent to live with the Cullens. See, Edward and my father were best friends. Anyway, when I was 11, I was sent to Hogwarts, where Harry an dI became brother and sister again. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I broke almost all the rules. Harry and Ron defeated a mountain troll, and we all got past Fluffy-the three headed dog. All four of us almost died." Again Seth began shaking. "Then in second year, well, we almost died again." And I told them about the Basilisk, Tom Riddle, the spiders*shudder* and most of all...how lame our DADA teacher was. I thern explained to them about third year and how Netorious Mass Murder Sirius Black came to kill Harry and I. Seth was shaking almost violently then, but I explained the rest of the story.

I had just finished telling them how Quiditch works, when the fire place errupted in green flames. I jumped up and pulled my wand from my pants. I never leave home without it. Seth pulled me behind him, and Leah and Sue stood up. I saw robes. "Now what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice. "A wolf family. Sapphire, how is it that you and Harry always attract the dangerous creatures?" I smiled and ran to my headmaster. I gave him a small hug. "Professer, they're not that dangerous, just very irritable." I pulled away and saw a gleam in his eye. Oh no. "Oh no Professer, what are you planning now?" He looked down at me and smiled. "I come barring letters." He pulled out two pieces of parcment. "And you couldn't send an owl because?" Rolling his eyes he gave one to me and one to...Seth. "I will send Hag-" I cut him off. "No, if anyone's taking him, it'll be me. Then we can head to the burrow." I turned to Seth to see him reading the letter. "What is this?" He asked looking at me with confusion. "I know that you have imprinted on our dear Sapphire and that means it hurts to be away from her. So, I have invited you to Hogwarts. Sapphire will teach you the basics and tutor you after classes and on weekends. We look forward to seeing you this year." And with that he left.

I was so happy, I started jumping up and down. I jumped in Seths arms and squealed. "I'll go. Just to be with you." He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "Well, let's go get you packed. I'll let everyone know you're leaving for school." Sue said and walked down the hall. Leah just glared at me and left. after we got Seth packed, we went back to my house and got me packed. "Are you sure you have to leave now?" Emm asked. "Yes Emm. I have to get Seth ready for his first year." I sighed and gave all my family hugs.

I dragged Seth to the fireplace, and grabbed some green powder. I shoved him in in and got in after him. "The burrow." I said and dropped the powder. The green flames enveloped us, and we were gone. Suddenly I slid down a chimney and across a floor covered in soot. I stood and saw Seth was just laying there. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my wolf. Looking around I noticed Molly and Aurthor were nowhere to be seen. I shrugged adn crouched down next to my wolf. "Seth. Come on! Get up." He didn't move. Hmmmm...I wonder. "Seth! Wake up! I'm hurt." And he shot up, eyes wide. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked panicked. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm good. We used floo powder and you wouldn't wake up." I pouted and he laughed.

He was just about to kiss me when a scream errupted from behing Seth. I looked up and saw Ginny. I smiled and ran up to her. "Ginny!" We hugged and squealed, while Seth sat there dumbfounded. "Where are we?" Seth asked as I pulled away. "Oh, we're in London of course. Seth, this is Ginny, my best friend, other then Hemione of course! Ginny, this is Seth." I introduced. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite Potter." I heard Fred say. "Aye Fred. Who's that squib she has with her?" George asked. "Fred and George I will have you know that Seth is not a squib as you so gently put it. He is a werewolf!" Grins spread across they're faces as they looked from Seth to me, and back at each other. "Oh, I'm sure he's more then just a werewolf, right Sapphy-dear?" They asked at the same time. I looked down and blushed.

* * *

After reuniting with the Weasley's we went shopping for Seth, and now he has everything he'll need; a wand, his books, uniforms, and an owl. He named it Amelia, after me. Sapphire Amelia Lillian Potter-Cullen. When we returned to the Burrow, everyone went to sleep. Ginny and I shared her room, and Seth took beside me, of course he was in wolf form. I finally had time to appreciate his beauty. He was a sandy brown, and about the size of a horse. His fur was soft, like, well, I can't explain. I fell asleep happily, cuddling into Seth's side, embracing the warmth.

* * *

As I mentioned at the begingin, EVERYTHING WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! Thanks. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The World Cup pt.1

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sapph and every character that is **NOT **mentioned in the books. Also, last time I tried(And failed) to write a Twilight/HP crossover, someone said something about the main characters name being the same as the authors, but my name is really Maddiee, but I'm obsessed with gem related names like Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire. Also, everything is on my profile:)

* * *

SapphPOV

I was in a house, walking up the old stairs to the voices. There was an open door, and something wrapped in a blanket on a chair. "Where is Malfoy?" An exsahsted voice asked. Peter Petigrew moved in front of the chair. "Oh no my Lord Voldemort, I only meant, perhaps there is a way we could do it without the children." He stumbled ver his ? "No! The children are everything! It can not be done without them. And it will be done exactly as I said." The same voice said. Wormtail moved out of the way and some man kneeled down beside the chair. "I will not dissapoint you my lord." The new man said. "Good, first gather our old comrads, send them a sign." The thing said. I heard a slithering, like a snake. I looked down and jumped slightly, a snake was moving towards the door. It slithered up on the chair. "Nakini tells me, the old, muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door." Wormtail steps in front of the door. "Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting." Wormtail smiled and moved. "Avada Kedavra." There was a green light.

"Sapph! Sapph, please wake up!" I woke up to see Seth's face. My scar as burning so bad. I rubbed it. "Seth?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled him close. I was so scared. "Come on sweetie. Get dressed, then we'll go to breakfast." I nodded against him. He sat up and put on my feet. I pulled out my suitcase and took off my current clothes. "Um, I, wow." Seth muttered. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on a Black crochet shrug, American Eagle red tank top, Black Boston skinny jeans, leather black thigh high heel boots. I brushed my long red hair, and put on eyeliner and mascara. I sprayed myself with Black star by Avril Lavigne. I pulled out a Chic Black Zebra bag, and put in photo's, books, my ipod, and cell phone. I turned to Seth with a smile on my face. "Let's go." He nodded and dragged me down the stairs.

"It's about time you two got down here." Fred and George chorused together as soon as I was in sight. I walked in more and saw Harry. "Harry!" I yelled and jumped on him. He laughed and we hugged. "It's so good to see you." I hugged him tighter then got off. "Well, come on then." Aurthur said. We walked out of the house, Aurthur in front, then Ginny and Mione, then the twins. Ron and Harry behing the Twins, then Seth and I. "Hey Ron, where are we going?" Harry and I asked. "I don't know. Hey dad! Where are we going?" Ron yelled. "Haven't the foggiest. Keep up." Aurthor yelled back. We sped up and Seth looked at my feet. "Holy shit Sapph, how can you walk in those?" He asked causing Harry and Ron to turn to us. "Alice." I shrugged. "Sapphire Lillian Potter-Cullen, who is this?" Harry asked going all, protective brother. "Seth, Harry, Harry, Seth." I shrugged again.

"Author, it's about time son." A gruff voice exclaimed as a man walked over to Mr. Weasley. "Amos." They hugged adn someone dropped out of the tree. My eyes grew wide as I took in the strong square jawline, the messy bronze-ish hair. I gasped. "Oh. My. Gawd! Edward!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. "This strapping young lad must be Cedric." Aurthur said in a strange tone. They walked away, and Amos saw Harry and I. "Sapphire and Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook our hands. "This pleasure is ours." We said. He nodded and we caught up with the others. "It's just up there." Amos said. "Shall we?" Aurthur asked. Soon we were standing by a manky old boot. "Why is everyone standing in front of that manky old boot?" Harry asked. "That's not just any manky old boot mate." Fred said. "It's a portkey." George said. "On the count of three everybody." Aurthur said. "One. Two." Amos counted. Harry looked around and I took the cue and grabbed the boot. Seth grabbed it too, confusion on his face. "Harry!" Aurthur said as Amos said three. Harry grabbed on and suddenly we were in the sky. Everything disappeared. "Let go kids." Aurthur said. "What?" Hermione shrieked. "Let go!" We did as we were told and let go.

Ginny, Mione and I screamed as we fell. Soon we all landed on grass with a thud, well, I landed on Seth. I looked down to see him smiling at me. I blushed and got up. "Sorry, here." I helped him up and looked around. Aurthor, Amos and Edward-I mean Cedric made a perfect landing. "Well that'll clear your sinuses eh?" Aurthur asked. I smiled. Cedric helped Harry up and we walked a bit until we saw tents adn people flying around. "Welcome kids, to the World Cup." A person flew over us. "This is awesome. Better then that vamp army." Seth breathed. I giggled. "Come on then." We walked down through the tents. "We'll see you at the game." We departed from the two and got to another tent. Aurthur pulled a thing aside and said "Home sweet home." I walked in and dragged Seth with me. I immediately walked over to my girls and put my bag down. I took out the pictures. "Girls choose a bunk. Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry." Aurthor said walking around. "Yeah Ron, get out of the kitchen." Fred and George said in sync. They were sitting in chairs, their feet on a table.

"Feet off the table." Mr. Weasley scolded. "Feet off the table." They chorused and took their feet down but when their dad wasn't looking, they put them back up. I rolled my eyes. "Who wants to see my brothers wedding?" I asked. "Me!" Everyone but Seth and Aurthur shouted. They gathered around as I showed them the pictures. "This is Alice and Jasper." I pointed to my small dark-haired pixie-like sister and my blonde intimidating brother. "This big guy is Emmett, and that's Rosalie." I pointed to my big body-builder of a brother and my blonde Greek goddess of a sister. "And this is my mum Esme, and my dad Carlisle." Pointing to my handsome blonde father and my kind caramel-haired mother. "And these.." I trailed off, pulling out another picture. "Is Edward," My bronze haired brother. "And Bella, they just got married." My new dark brown-haired sister. "Wow, they're prettier then a Veela." Ron said. I smiled. "Thanks. Maybe they could spend Christmas with us?" I asked and they shrugged.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~

After about two hours, it was time for the game. We were now walking to our seats. "Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked. Aurthur was about to answer when a sinister voice sneered. "Well put it this way; if it rains, you'll be the first to know." I turned and saw Lucius Malfoy. Draco had a slight smile. "Father and I are in the ministers box. By person invitation by Cornelius Fudge himself." He said as we walked. Lucias hit him in the chest with his cane. "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." As Harry was walking away, Lucias pinned his pant leg down with his cane. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." He said and walked off. God that family's finally got to our seats when the Irish flew over head. Fred and George started naming players. A leprechaun started dancing when the Bulgarians flew straight threw. "Blimey! It's Victor Krum!" I yelled. "Who's that?" Seth asked. "That Seth, is the best seeker in the world!" I yelled. I had explained Quidditch to Seth before we left. His eyes lit up when I mentioned flying brooms. Seth, Harry and I were Bulgarian fans, while the others were Irish.

* * *

As I mentioned at the begining, EVERYTHING WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! Thanks. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The World Cup pt.2

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Sapph and every character that is **NOT **mentioned in the books. Also, last time I tried(And failed) to write a Twilight/HP crossover, someone said something about the main characters name being the same as the authors, but my name is really Maddiee, but I'm obsessed with gem related names like Crystal, Amethyst, Sapphire. Also, everything is on my profile:)

* * *

SapphPOV

We were back in the tent, Fred and Goerge were dancing around like Irish men and I was laughing with everyone.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron said, standing up. I stood up with him.

"Krum? Dumb Krum." The twins chorused.

"He's like a bird that rides the wind." I said, and the twins circle around us flapping their arms like birds while saying Krum.

"He's more than an athlete." Fred threw an irish flag on Ron. "He's an artist." Ron finished, looking around. "I think you're in love Ron." Ginny teased walking away. He looked at her disgusted.

"Shut up." He muttered. Fred, George and I shared a look before breaking out into song.

"Victor I love you." George started, getting down on one knee.

"Victor I do." Fred continued, looking at Ron. Harry and I joined in, smiling. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you." We all laughed when suddenly we heard booms, and screams. Fred straightened out and I went over to Seth. I linked our hands, and looked at Harry.

"Looks like the Irish have got their pride on." Georgie said, and the three brothers had a mini pillow fight, until Arthur, came and pushed two down. "Stop. Stop it. It's not the Irish." He walked over to where Ginny was and told us to pack and leave. We immediately did as we were told and as soon as we were all packed, we ran out of the tent. Harry and I were the first out.

It was chaos out here. People running and screaming, pushing, shoving. "Get back to the portkay everyone and stick together! Fred, George Ginny is your responsibility." Mr. Weasley said. We started running, but Harry and I got separated. I tripped on my lace and hit my head on the ground. "Sapph!" I heard Harry yell, before everything went black.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said, hitting Ron with a pillow. They had a two second pillow fight when Author pushed Fred and Ron down saying Stop.

"It's not the Irish. We better get out of here, now." He said. I got off of Seth and packed everything. Seth grabbed my bag, and we ran out of the tent when everyone was ready. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Author yelled. We started running, but Harry and I got caught in the crowds. "Harry! Sapph!: I heard my friends yell. We tried running to them, but I tripped over a rope and someone kicked my head. The last thing I remember is seeing Harry fall the the ground, and then black.

* * *

Sorry it took sooooooooo long, I just had writers block and I still do, so here it is. It's short and I'm sorry, but it'll be better next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. World Cup pt.3

Hey y'all, so sorry this took so long! Anyway, I do not own Twilight and all that Jazz. Ummm...oh! Just for the sake of my story, I'm making Seth 14. Also, like Harry, Sapphire has glasses. I have a new account, it's Rayne Turner. So far I have three stories, and I made a new account because this one got confusing because of all the documents, but whatever. I hope you enjoy this story, and reviews make me smile.

* * *

SapphPOV

_"It's not the Irish. We better get out of here, now." He said. I got off of Seth and packed everything. Seth grabbed my bag, and we ran out of the tent when everyone was ready. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Author yelled. We started running, but Harry and I got caught in the crowds. "Harry! Sapph!: I heard my friends yell. We tried running to them, but I tripped over a rope and someone kicked my head. The last thing I remember is seeing Harry fall the the ground, and then black._

I fluttered my eyes open and waited for my disoriented vision to clear up. When it did, I slowly sat up and looked around fro Harry and everyone. The campsite was destroyed, fire was on some of the tents, and it smelt burnt. "S-sapph?" Harry asked somewehre. I looked towards his voice and ran to him. "Harry, come on. Get up. Come on, get up kiddo." I helped him to his feet and we looked around. There was a man standing in a clearing of tents and rubble.

"Morsmorde." He said and a green light shot out from his wand and he turned to see if anyone was watching, which there were. He started walking towards Harry and I. He started getting closer when Hermione, Ron, and Seth started calling for us. This made him pause, and he left just as the group approached. "We've been looking for you two for ages!" Ron exclaimed. I ran to Seth as soon as I saw him and jumped into his arms. My scar was starting to hurt. I placed a hand to it and remembered the guy casting a spell towards the sky. Looking up I saw a skull with a snake slythering out of it's mouth. "What the bloody hell is that?" I asked, placing my feet back on the ground.

I heard footsteps. Turning around, I had to duck. "Stupify!" Multiple voices yelled, a red ligh flying from their wands. Harry, Ron, Mione, Seth and I were all hudled, trying to avoid the spells. The lights all met in the middle and sparks flew from the colliding spells.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur yelled, running towards us as a man in black walked towards us, wand out. "Ron! Harry, Hermione, Sapph, Seth, are you alright?" He asked as we got up. I nodded but inched closer to Seth, afraid to get seperated again. The man ran to us, wand pointing from one to the other.

"Which one of you conjured it?" He asked, panic in his voice. Seth's arm went around my waist and squeezed my closer lightly. "Crouch, you can't possibly-" Arthur was cut off by that man, Crouch.

"It is a lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He yelled, wand and hand shaking with fear. "Crime? What crime?" Harry and I asked at the same time as Arthur told this guy that we were just kids. Total confusion ettched into our features. What is this man on about? The only crime we've committed was being seperated from our friends while these people ran amock, destroying the campsite. Excuse me for getting knocked out-.-

"It's the Dark Mark Harry, Sapph, it's HIS mark." Hermione whispered, causing me to gasp then groan. Great, I thought we could have a quiet year, you know, without Voldemort drama? But noooo, this sucks, and Seth is going to be here too. I'm pulling my hopefully, maybe boyfriend into the many dangers that are attached to me and my twin. Thank you very much Merlin!

Harry looked up at the mark at the same time I whispered, "Voldemort?" The man looked from the mark back to us. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too aren't they? His followers?" Harry asked, and Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters." He told the man. He had a look of pure horror and shock.

"Follow me." He told the people behind him. They started to walk away but Harry stepped forward, so did I. I have t support my brother, after all, I saw it too.

"Uh, there was a man." Harry stammered, like he was afraid of something, but I knew it was just the shock of the situation. "Before, there." I pointed to where the man had been and the men left. Arthur came up to us, and Seth followed, wrapping his warm arouns around me protectivly.

"A man guys? Who?" Arthur asked, looking between Harry and I. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't know." I whispered softly, resting my head tiredly on Seth's smooth cloth covered chest.

* * *

The next couple of days went by easily, although everybody was still shaken up over what happened. seth and I were getting along fantasticly. Ron and Mione still continue to winge, I think they like each other-no, I know they do. Harry is still oblivious to the love-filled looks Ginny has whenever she looks at him, and Fred and George are still the kings of pranks. They got Seth a couple of times with my help of course, though their-our-main victom is and always will be Ron.

It was the day we were boarding the train and we were at Platform 9 and 3/4. I hugged Molly goodbye and Seth and I boardded the train. I lead Seth through the hall and to a compartment with young Neville Longbottom. I used to have the biggest crush on him, but I didn't want to jeoprodize our friendship so I didn't say anything. He's cute, with some baby fat, crooked teeth, and dark curly hair. He looked up as soon as the door opened and smiled when he saw me, but a look of fear crossed his face when Seth came in. "Hello Neville, how are you?" I asked, sitting dow as Seth closed the door.

Neville gulped and looked at me. "F-f-fine, and y-you?" He stuttered. There's another thing that's adorible, his stutter. It's so funny in Prof. Snape's class.

"Ah, it was good. My brother Edward got married, got to sing, watched the Quidditch world cup. Oh and Draco DUMPED me by OWL!" I shrieked tha last part outraged. I get that that happened a couple weeks ago, but still, it was by OWL! That is so horrible.

"Oh, that's horrible, how are you doing?" He asked completly comfterable now. Seth had draped an arm around my shoulders nd brought me into his side so my head was in the crook of his arm.

"Ah, I'm doing alright. Wasn't surprised it would happen, after all, I'm a Gryffindor, and my mom was muggle-born, but hey. Life goes on. And I lost Draco, but found Seth, so it wasn't really that hard of a break up." I smiled up at Seth, who in turn beamed back and kissed my my scar, which was actually hurting. My cat, Midnight, meowed. I laughed. Midnight was a black cat with green eyes, like Harry. I picked her up and kissed her furry cheek. I keep Midnight with the Weasley's because the Cullen's drink animal blood and I wasn't about to take the chance.

"I like your muggle clothes today." Neville said awkwardly. I beamed. I was wearing light whiskered skinny jeans, ellow ballet flats with a bow and a plaid flannel three-quarter sleeve shirt. Jewlary is just daisy earrings, blue, green, pink, orange and purple rubber bangles, blue heart necklace, a ing with a picture of a hedgehog and a small heart, and a bunny in a necklace. Make up was a nice purple eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, fake eyelashes, oil-free foundation, a little cream eyeshadow. I straightened my hair, and put on my glasses, sick of the contacts.

"Thanks Neville, so, excited for another year of Hogwarts?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled as we continued to talk, me petting my kitten. I looked out the window after a coupe of minutes, and saw we were close to the castle. "Well, we should change. We'll be arriving soon." Neville and Seth got up and left me to change. I took off my clothes and changed into the gray uniform skirt, white blouse, pull-over knit sweater, and tie. Knee-high gray knit socks, and my lace up black heel trainers. I pulled on my robe, and placed my wand in the pocket.

My wand is beautiful, an ebony shaft, sapphire blue handle, with accents of sterling silver. Seth's is like mine, but his handle is mysterywood, and the shaft is locust burl. Olivander made them but no one was able to harness the power cores-Phoenix feather in mine and Unicorn hair and Dragon's blood in Seth's. They're really beautiful wands, and really unique.

As I sat down the boys came back in and Seth looked good in his uniform. He sat back down beside me and I snuggled into his side, Midnight with me, head on his shoulder. As soon as the door closed and Neville sat down we told Seth all about Hogwarts, the four houses and which houses to stay away from-Slytherin. By the time we finished talking about the classes, we had arrived. I got up and Seth grabbed our trunks. We walked out of the train and met with the Golden Trio. I pushed onto my toes and kissed Seth quickly and told him to go with the first years. He nodded, handed me my turnk and left with another kiss.

Smiling, I stepped onto a carriage, and we headed to the magestic castle that is Hogwarts.

* * *

Sooooooooooo sorry it took sooooooooooo long, I just didn't have time, but now it's summer and I gots all the time in the world. Who's excited for Deathly Hallows Part 2? I know I am! Can't wait! Comes out this Friday!:)


	7. Sorry xx

Hey guys,

I know it's been AGES, and I know some of you will be thrilled and think this is an update, but I confess that it's not. I've decided that I am no longer going to continue with the story, as I have a new account and other fics to write on there, as well as on Quotev and Wattpad, so to add this account would be insane. I hope you guys can understand, and know that I truly am sorry.

However, if you would be interested in keeping the story alive by adopting it and writing it yourselves, please feel free to message me and I'll decide who gets it.

I sincerely do apologize.

Yours,

Maddiee .xx


End file.
